Mr Midnight
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Two-part song fic about Grissom doing something, then hears Sara's voice somehow. Kinda AU, as I don't think Grissom would ever be a DJ for a radio station. I don't own CSI, and please R&R! Song by Garth Brooks, one of my idols and GARTH BROOKS IS AWESOME
1. Part 1

Song fic about Grissom being a radio talk person every Sunday when he's off, and then Sara calls, dedicating a song to him. He's going to tell her that it's him, but then he hears a man's voice. GARTH BROOKS IS TOTALLY AWESOME, AND ENJOY!!!

--

Sara Sidle had been out of his life for about half a year now, and she had reappeared for a brief time, but then had disappeared, supposedly on a ship. His heart had been broken for a while, and he had learned to live with it. Lady Heather had seen through his pretenses, seen his broken heart and tried to help him fix it. She had even stayed with him one stormy night, listening as he talked all night long. Grissom knew that his coworkers thought that he had slept with her, but that was far from the truth. They were annoyed at him for not going after Sara, for spending the night with someone he didn't even love. They didn't know just how badly he really was cut up over Sara leaving.

Grissom decided to do something in his spare time, to get his mind off of Sara. He knew that Greg DJ'd at a radio station, so he decided to try that himself. He applied and got in for an hour every day right after work, so it was really early in the morning. They called him "Mr. Midnight" even thought he DJ'd at, like five in the morning.

_Rain on the roof and time on my hands_

_It sure seemed quiet out there in radio land_

_They call me at the all-night station_

_Make their special dedications_

_And I do my best to play their request_

_When it's a desperate situation_

_This was a desperate situation_

Grissom had been on the job for about a month, and no one knew that it was him. He got a lot of calls, and played songs with special dedications to loved ones and what not. Grissom always tried to play all the songs that were requested, but sometimes he ran out of time and wasn't able to play everyone's song, and he always apologized for that. He especially tried to play their requests when it was a desperate situation, a really desperate situation, and he got those a few times, but not a whole lot.

_I'm Mr. Midnight alone and blue_

_The brokenhearted call me up_

_When they don't know what else to do_

_Every song is a reminder of the love that they once knew_

_I'm Mr. Midnight, can I play a song for you_

Most of the songs he played were reminders of people's lost loves. He had never heard a song that described Sara to him, not once in his entire time DJing. Often during commercials he would scroll through all the songs, looking for one he could play, praying that Sara was listening, but he could never find one. He often found ones that Sara would've liked, and he played them, just for her, but he could never find one that described his relationship with her.

Or, should he say, ex-relationship with her. That video that she had sent basically told him that she was happy without him, happy to not be in Las Vegas. If truth be told, he would go anywhere, as long as it was with her. His life was just in shambles, and the team knew that, they picked up on it. Especially since Warrick had been shot. He was still recuperating in the hospital, but the thought of losing two of his team member, his family if you will, nearly destroyed him.

"_Caller on the line could you please hold on?"_

_I recognized her voice the minute I picked up the phone_

_Should I tell her that it's me or leave it at a memory_

_Haven't been myself since the day she left_

_And I'm never gonna be_

_I'm forever gonna be_

Suddenly, the line rang. Grissom pushed the button and said quietly, in his disguised voice,

"Caller on the line, could you please hold on?"

"Sure." An equally quiet voice said, and with a jolt Grissom realized who it was. He almost hyperventilated, trying to figure out whether he should stop using his voice-changer and tell her who it really was, or should he just leave to a memory and not torture himself with the what-ifs. He knew that he hadn't been himself since the day Sara left, and he was never gonna be the same, unless she came back. If she didn't, he might forever be Mr. Midnight. But still, he wasn't sure, he needed time to think, he needed air, but most of all, he needed Sara.

His Sara. The one on the phone.

_I'm Mr. Midnight alone and blue_

_The brokenhearted call me up_

_When they don't know what else to do_

_Every song is a reminder of the love that they once knew_

_I'm Mr. Midnight, can I play a song for you_

Right then all he really knew was that Sara thought he was just Mr. Midnight, all alone on lonely nights, sympathizing with other brokenhearted people who called up to pour their troubles on other people. Grissom knew this because every time someone talked about being brokenhearted on the radio she scoffed at it, telling Grissom,

"These people need to deal with it with people they know, not just total strangers. Sure there are exceptions, but other than that, it's just kinda weird." Grissom had just smiled and kept driving, though he put his hand on hers, entwining their fingers.

The memory faded away from his eyes when the light blinked, warning him that he had almost kept the caller waiting too long. The caller that just happened to be Sara Sidle.

_Imagine my surprise, when she spoke my name_

_She said, "Could you tell that I love him_

_and I wish things could be the same."_

_Then a voice I never knew,_

_Said, "Honey, who you talking to?"_

"Hey, caller, what's your name and what's your request?" Grissom said, still using his voice-disguiser.

"My name is Sara, and I would like to dedicate a song to a Dr. Gil Grissom." Grissom almost gasped and gave up his whole charade, but he kept an even tone when he said,

"And what would the message be, Sara?"

"Could you tell him that I love him, and that I really wish things could be the same?"

"Sure, what song, Sara?" Grissom said, almost leaping for joy. Sara still loved him. She still wanted him. Then, a voice came from Sara's background and said the words that tore Grissom's heart out of his chest.

"Honey, who're you talking to?"

--

Uh oh! I hope you liked it, and Part 2 is coming soon!!! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE!! ALSO, GARTH BROOKS IS THE BEST FLIPPING ARTIST OUT THERE!!!


	2. Part 2

Part 2 of Mr. Midnight, ENJOY!!!!

--

_Mr. Midnight alone and blue_

_The brokenhearted call me up_

_When they don't know what else to do_

_Every song is a reminder of the love that they once knew_

_I'm Mr. Midnight, can I play a song for you_

"You know very well who I am calling, you idiot! And if you call me 'honey' one more time, I am seriously going to kill you, and I'm sure you're fiancée will be glad to help me." Sara's voice floated to him, and that's what it said. He could barely make out another female voice say,

"Yes, I will. Do not tempt me, War, uh, buddy."

"I'm sorry, one of my friends is trying to distract me, and it's quite annoying, really." Sara said, emphasizing on the annoying part.

"No, it's okay." Grissom murmured, and Sara said,

"Yeah, and he's engaged to someone else, so you'd think he know better, huh?" Again emphasizing on the engaged and better parts.

"Yeah, he should." Grissom murmured again, and then Sara said,

"Yeah, well, you can't make monkeys behave."

"Quite right." Grissom said softly, and Sara said, talking to someone else,

"Shut up! I'm getting there, I'm getting there. I'm trying to think of a song!" Her voice came back in stronger, talking to him and saying,

"I'm so sorry, I'm with a bunch of my friends and they're all telling me to get on with it." Grissom thought he detected a hint of sadness in her tone, and he nodded, though she couldn't see. He thought he heard snickers in the background, but ignored it. All he really cared about that moment was hearing Sara's voice.

"It's not a problem Sara, really." Grissom muttered, wanting to keep her on the line longer.

"Oh! The song, I'm so sorry, I'm wasting your time." Sara exclaimed, and Grissom thought he detected a hint of sorry-ness in her voice, and he wondered if she wanted to stay on the line longer with him, that she was attracted to him even though she didn't know it was him.

"No, you're not. What song would you like me to play?" Grissom said, knowing that the conversation would have to come to an end soon, and he didn't really know when and if he would ever hear from her again.

"Um, how about "My Valentine" by Martina McBride?"

"Sure. What was that message again, Sara?" Grissom asked, though he knew quite well what the message was.

"Um, how about, turn around, bugman?" Her voice said, shaking with laughter.

"Wha, what? Could you repeat that please, Sara?"

"Gil, take that stupid box away from your mouth and turn around!" Sara said, and Grissom froze.

"Gil. Put the box down." He did.

"Now turn around slowly and don't have a heart attack or lose your balance and fall, okay?" He obeyed blindly. He slowly turned around.

There stood Sara and amused expression on her face and her hand on her hip, the other holding the phone to her ear, and she was as beautiful as ever, with Warrick, Catherine, Nick, and Greg behind her, with all of them smiling and Catherine and Warrick subtly holding hands. Grissom thought blindly that Sara must've been talking about Catherine and Warrick when she said that her friend was engaged to someone else, but still called her 'honey' because he saw a small diamond glittering on Catherine's finger. It took Grissom a moment to realize that Warrick was out of the hospital, and he blinked. He saw the bandages on Warrick's head and realized that he still wasn't healed completely, but good enough to be let out of the hospital.

_Wow_, Grissom thought randomly,_ I must've been out of society for longer than I thought._ Grissom swallowed hard, and Sara snapped her phone shut, sliding it into her pocket. She stepped into the room and said softly,

"Did you really believe that I was happy away from you?"

"Um, maybe." He said, not trusting himself to say much more. She took one step closer to him, and that was all it took.

Grissom stood up and in a few strides he was in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing hard. He buried his face in her shoulder, and she laid her head on his shoulder. They just held each other for a long moment, just breathing. Then they both eased back and Grissom put his hands on her face. She did the same, and laid her forehead on his.

"I am so sorry, Sara," Grissom whispered, and Sara smiled gently and said,

"There's nothing to be sorry about, but you are so totally forgiven, whatever it is. I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am, I am so sorry, Gil, I never wanted to hurt you, or leave you, but it just happened, I couldn't stay here, but by God I wanted to." He nodded, and said,

"You are forgiven. Just don't leave me again, I don't know if I could survive it." The statement, meant to be a joke, came out strangled and Sara looked at him with convincing eyes. He went to capture her lips with his, but she stopped him and breathed,

"I love you, Gil." He smiled, and said softly,

"I love you too." This time she let him kiss her, and returned the kiss until they heard throats clearing behind them.

"Aw, shut up 'honey'!" Sara tossed over her shoulder, using heavy sarcasm on the 'honey'. She smiled when she heard Warrick scowl at her. She eased back from Grissom but he snagged her hand with his, not letting go of her anytime soon, for fear that she would disappear again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gil," Sara reassured him, and he smiled. They walked back to the team and went to their favorite diner, a team together once again.

The team was back together again, not going to be split apart ever again.

--

Well? Did you like it, or not? Review and let me know!!! Thanks so much for reading, and GARTH BROOKS IS THE BEST ARTIST IN THE WHOLE FLIPPING WORLD!! I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
